


Love Is Magic

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Adorable, Anxiety, Creativity, Cute, Gay, Logan - Freeform, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic, M/M, Morality, Patton - Freeform, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, fusion au, princey, roman - Freeform, royality, royality fusion, sanders sides au, sanders sides fanfic, sanders sides fic, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: Patton and Roman fuse, much to the surprise of Virgil and Logan.From a post of a friend's that I derailed: https://romansleftshoulderpad.tumblr.com/post/185223968847/roman-absolutely-adores-being-carried-by-patton





	Love Is Magic

The first time Patton had picked up Roman, it was both exhilarating and terrifying. Patton wasn’t weak, but Roman had never expected the beaming man donned in a cardigan would scoop him up effortlessly like Roman weighed nothing. While Roman would make noises of shock and surprise and blush a deep crimson, he would never admit that deep down, the sensation of being cradled close to the love of his life made him fall in love all over again.

Patton, sensing Roman’s enjoyment of being lifted into the air, made sure to do it whenever he could remember to, relishing in the sound of Roman’s tinkling laughter filling the air.

Even Virgil and Logan could appreciate seeing the two happy, and would pause what they were doing to watch with warm smiles as Patton and Roman clung to one another and giggled into each other’s embrace. The two men were perfect for each other: both emotional beings with a need for touch, even if it be simple as holding each other’s hands.

That need for touch is why Patton had plucked Roman off the couch one particular day in the mind space, peppering tiny kisses across Roman’s cheeks and nose, making Roman squeal with delight. Patton couldn’t help the small laugh he let out and he swung Roman around a bit, arms holding Roman bridal style as he continued to assault Roman’s face with tiny kisses.

Logan looked up from the couch where he had been reading with Virgil leaning against him, only to notice that the emo currently sharing a space with him was watching the couple with a small smile and a shake of his head. Virgil returned his attention to his phone and continued to absentmindedly chip at his black nail polish as he settled back against Logan with a small sigh of contentment. Logan, however, watched Roman and Patton, who were both laughing gleefully.

Both men flushed and Patton gave them a small spin, shutting his eyes as he bit his lip to fight another giggle. Roman leaned in so he and Patton’s foreheads were pressed together, and that’s when everything went black.

_My head hurts…_

“Wake _up_!” A voice rang out loudly, eliciting a painful jolt.

“Virgil, it’s okay, they’re breathing-” a familiar, usually calm, voice said, letting out a shaky breath.

“They’re obviously not okay! Look at them!” Virgil practically screeched, “What are we supposed to do if they don’t wake up? They’re essential to Thomas!”

_Why can’t I move?_

Logan’s voice came out more commanding this time, all signs of fear gone, “Virgil, if you don’t calm down, I’ll make you leave. You need to breathe.”

Virgil’s sobs were accompanied by short hiccups, and there was a sound of footsteps moving closer, followed by Logan saying, “Shh. It’s okay, Virgil. I want you to focus on my breathing and try to match it. Can you do that?”

_I-We need to help. Virgil is upset._

Virgil’s sobs quieted, and he sniffled softly, “I’m sorry, Lo.”

Logan sighed, seemingly in relief, “Don’t apologize. I shouldn’t have gotten short with you.”

Just then, Patton and Roman opened their eyes. Odd, it felt like… Like they could feel each other. But that wasn’t possible, because they were both aware that they were moving together, almost like they shared a body. They sat up, quite confused by the way their movements seemed to not exactly come easily. They looked over at Virgil and Logan who were holding one another in silence, wincing as their shoulder brushed the side table and knocked the lamp off with a loud shattering noise that broke the silence.

Logan and Virgil looked up, and Virgil scrambled over, relief in his eyes despite the fact that his eye shadow had run from the tears he’d shed, “Are you okay?”

They frowned, this movement coming easily as they both did it together. Why wouldn’t they be? Did something happen?

“I’m fine.” Both men said, but a single voice came out. It wasn’t either of their voices, it was much higher in tone and was a bit flamboyant. They both felt themselves seemingly falling back, becoming more of a spectator than the ones in control of their body.

Logan knelt in front of them, mouth pressed into a hard line, “Extraordinary. Do you know who you are?”

A new consciousnesses came forward. It wasn’t Roman, and it wasn’t Patton. It wasn’t neither of them, but it also wasn’t both of them, but the presence felt so good. They were composed of love, and adoration, and hope, and millions of other warm thoughts and feelings.

A hand lifted and they touched their own face as tears began to fall, “I-I don’t. But this. This is so nice.” They breathed.

“Do you know what you’d like to be called? Or perhaps your preferred pronouns?” Logan questioned.

They looked down at their hands. Four hands clasped together and they looked up with a bright smile, “I. I think I’m Raymond. That name. It feels right.”

Virgil looked shocked, but he managed to speak, “Okay, Raymond. What are your pronouns?”

Raymond looked down at their hands again and thought. They definitely weren’t a girl, that much they knew. They pronouns were okay… But he. That felt like a fantastic fit.

Raymond proudly looked up, “He/Him. Those are my pronouns.”

Logan looked completely fascinated, “Do you know who you’re composed of? Where you came from?”

Raymond excitedly clasped his lower hands together and let his upper hands grip at his hair, “I’m Patton and Roman! I’m their love for each other!” He moved to hug himself, “They’re so in love.” He cooed happily, “I feel so warm and secure. I feel complete.”

Virgil for the first time looked excited, “So they’re okay?”

Raymond nodded as he pulled his knees to his chest, “They’re okay. They’re just in the back of my mind. Watching. By Walt Disney himself, love really is magical!”

Logan stood and offered a hand, “Well, Raymond, until they’re ready to come back, would you like to see yourself?”

Raymond nodded eagerly and took Logan’s hand, and ended up needing Virgil’s help as well to stand. Once Ray was standing, he let himself adjust to all the new sensations. His legs were long and slender, and he had to get in a bit of practice so he wouldn’t trip, but when he finally figured it out, he followed Logan and Virgil to Roman’s room to look in the full length mirror.

Ray gasped when he saw himself. He was beautiful. Curly shoulder length dirty blonde hair framed his face, which was covered in dozens of tiny freckles. He wore round circle lense glasses that had an indigo tint to them, and behind his glasses, his eyes were golden. His eyes roamed further down and he couldn’t help but beam when he saw his outfit. He wore Patton’s cat hoodie, though it was white instead of tan, and it had a neatly pinned pink sash running across the chest of it. All four of his arms had moved to inspect the hoodie, and he giggled as he noted that he had on pink skinny jeans and blue high tops. He loved himself, and he knew Patton and Roman loved him too.

However, he frowned. Ray loved being himself, yet…

“Ray? Something wrong?” Virgil asked.

Ray twisted his fingers into his sash, “I like being here… But… Patton and Roman were here first. Not me. I think… I think I should go.”

Logan placed a hand on Ray’s shoulder, “Listen to me, Raymond. They brought you here, and I don’t doubt one bit that they can bring you back to visit. If you truly wish to go, you may, but you’re always welcome to visit.”

Ray teared up, “Really?”

Virgil nudged Ray’s side gently, “Of course. Hey, next time I’ll paint your nails.”

Ray smiled warmly and let his tears fall, “I promise I’ll come back. I just. I think it’s time to go for now.”

Logan gave Ray’s shoulder a gentle squeeze, “Well then, until we meet again.”

Raymond let his eyes flutter shut and felt Roman and Patton come back to the front of his mind, and within seconds, Raymond was gone, and in his place were Roman and Patton who were holding one another in a hug.

They were sad, of course, because the closeness they’d shared was gone, but Logan was right. They could, and would, become Raymond again, and they’d introduce him to Thomas and spend nights as one person instead of cuddling, and everything would be that warm and happy and loving again.

After all, as Ray had said, love really _was_ magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Make sure to comment so I know to post more stuff!


End file.
